Blind blood
by Black lust
Summary: The hunt is on for her life, and for her love. Fates become tangled as well as hearts for this young outcasted child as she fightes for her life, but will she lose her heart as well? What she has is about to disapear as she fights for her world.
1. Chapter 1

Blind blood.

Prologue

Outcast:

I silently stalked the dark shadows of the night. Lethal and cat like. I stalked my pray, a young man. He had done many a bad things that could not be forgiven. Sins that he would die for, at my own hands. I made not a sound in the blackness of night. He was also following a target but I would beat him there. I would become his target. I increased my speed slipping into the store he was headed. A very young but beautiful Goth girl stood at the counter. I pushed off my clock and ran my hand over the counter looking at a wicken book. His eyes claimed me greedily. My long brown hair falling in dark waves around my face, my necklace dangled barley over the cloth of my black corset like dress. My gloves of satin black silk, making long and elegant lines. I observed the different ingredients that boiled in pots, and lab tubes, my icy blue gaze swiftly taking an inventory. Mortals where impeccable. None of these ingredients did a thing. What a shame. Mortals use to see our kind for what they were. And once it had been peaceful until they began to hunt us. I reached out and stroked a black cat sitting on a bookshelf. The man followed me as I strode out of the shop and down a dark alley that I knew deadened. He thought himself so clever, so silent in the night, like a true predator. The hunter he thought he was, but yet he was the hunted. He reached from the shadows and grabbed me, pulling me against the wall roughly. I huffed as if the air had been knocked from me, but in reality it didn't hurt at all, I was immortal, unkillable, it took much to bring me down. He pushed against me, kissing my neck with a cruel hunger. I dug my nails into him lightly. Then ran my mouth over his neck until I could feel the beating of his blood under my tongue where the neck in his vain stood out. I ran my tongue over it, my fangs elongated out, I swiftly sunk them into his neck, drawing in his blood, his life, and taking it. He would die, I wouldn't wipe his memory, I wouldn't stifle his pain with sweet visions. No he had killed many and thus he would die, at my hands, at the hands of a fallen angel. He stiffed and attempted to push me away with all his force, but my marble form didn't budge. He kept fighting though, until he became weaker and weaker, his eyes becoming heavy no matter how he fought it. Light black streaks ran down my face, markings from when I fed, blood ran from my crimson lips falling to my chest. I dropped his body bowing my head and closing my eyes, I reveled in the feeling of humanity. It felt soooo good!! I blinked back the lust, brushed off the blood and sucked it from my fingers, then in wake of a red moon I left the alley and the foul man's body.

I stalked the woods on the skirt of the city, watching the outcast of a creature with precise vision as she lured her pray into her trap. My paws fell heavy, my breath was hot and my leg muscles worked. Running felt good as I watched then slid to a stop. I lithely slid into human form, standing up, I watched from the shadows of the building, even quieter than this girl. My ears and tail stuck out, I didn't bother to hide them, no one would see and staying partially in my morph was more comfortable than a human body. Little wisps of blue smoky fog danced around me, my soul, morphing me to my desire. My clothes where simple but comfortable, I was ready for the hunt. Sadly the sun would be rising in an hour so she would take shelter and so would I. Vampires weren't the only ones who didn't like the sun. I entered the alley and sniffed around her kill. It smelled foul. I stalked away from her kill and followed her. She walked for about 12 blocks then turned left. We passed a tall building made of glass that looked black in the night. Many of the pains where broken and shattered glass was all over the ground. I placed my feet carefully only wearing thin leather slip on s. She slipped into a building another good 14blocks down. She moved fast as the sun approached. I brushed away my waist long black hair. I followed her into the building as the sun peaked over the arch of the land. The rays where to bright for my eyes that had become accustomed to the blackest of nights. This city never held light, always blacker than night. She slipped into a room with a stone door and pushed it shut. It groaned and I soon, morphed into a wolf. My thick black and white fur felt good, along with being on all fours. I was faster, more lithe, lethal and much more balanced. I had no idea how humans could run without tails for balance. I sighed laying down in the shadows of a dark room on the cool floor, closing my eyes for rest but never falling into a deep sleep. I was hunting, I had to keep my guard up. So even though my eyes were closed and my thoughts drifted, my ears stayed conscious and listened for any sound.

I watched as the young shape shifter slipped into the building stealthily. She was hunting, and intent on her pray. I pushed up on my toes and leaped into the air, snapping out my wings and gliding down to the ground then tucking them smoothly against my spine again. I sighed and walked into the cool shadows. I pulled them back out and with four powerful stroked I was up in the rafters. Waiting. The wolf child, I could care less about, but the hanyou would be mine. The demon child was my pray, and I always got my pray.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The outcast's powers, part one: STEALING

I rolled my eyes; _did they think I was stupid or something?_ I thought as I reached for the dagger in my belt, and drew it. I quickly slit my wrist, rolling my blade in my own blood. Then in the locked door, that had been unable to open for years, I began to write the incantation. _What fools. _I thought with distain. What I wrote glowed a deep crimson color. Then the door swung open silently. I snickered. "Morons, I'll see you on the other side." I slipped into the night with grace; they made this much too easy. That's when I heard the beating of wings. Not of a dove, or an owl, or even a common pigeon, but of something MUCH bigger. I turned and there she stood. Damn her, she was always smarter than the rest. She glided down in front of me, her black flat shoes tapping the cobble stone with barley a sound. I drew the dagger, still coated with my blood. She raised a hand, "don't tempt me child" She warned. She smiled at me, het teeth glistened. "I am no child." I hissed back. Her smile grew. "Oh? Then where are you going?" I bared my teeth and snarled "And why would I tell you?" My eyes just slits as I focused. She smiled at me sweetly. "You do not belong, why don't you just come willingly?" Her voice was honey sweet, and made to draw in victims, but I saw through it. I took a few slow steps back. The with a greater grace than I knew I had I drew a dagger I had crafted myself, flicking my wrist as I spoke the silent curse. She unfurled her wings, as I lunged, sinking my teeth deep into her flesh, and draining her of everything. She attempted to take flight, just helping me rip deeper into her, as I bit into her wing my fangs piercing her wings, and she screamed. Her feathers dissolved, and her wing bones retraced as, her wings disappeared. I bowed my head to her. Then I smirked, as her wings appeared on my own back, I ground my teeth to keep from crying out from the firry pain that clawed through me. My payment for my gift as the outcast. Wings spread large and wide and I looked, one black and one light, it was me. Then I ran into the darkness, pushing off the ground and taking flight, not making a sound, I looked back as she fell to her knees, and crying to the sky she shrieked "MY WINGS!!!"

I awoke at once to the sound of her scream. What happened I wondered. My ears twitching forward. I snarled, UGH! That smell!! I put my nose in between my paws. Damn Deity's! UGH, UGH, UGH!! The angels always smelled bad! Black angels! I sighed. They call themselves Deity's, God's, and worshiped as such. FEH! They are nothing more than fallen angels, who's wings need clipped. I got to my feet wrinkling my nose, and running towards the scream. I said some very colorful words as I cot the scent of the outcast. She has slipped by me! The friggin angles had gotten her first! No fair! As I ran I heard the beating of wings, I looked up. There he flew, just above me, looking ahead. I growled and pushed harder, faster, I would not be beaten, but he beat his wings a few hard strokes and took lead, smirking down at me. In the moonlight there was a shaped rocking back and forth, then lithely it stood, ridged. She turned and looked to her brother who landed at her side and scowled, "Why are you not following her!" He growled, angrily. Her façade fell away, and she fell to her knee's and rocked back and forth, as sobs racked her body. In the shadows I watched. I silent. "She took them! She took my wings!" She screeched. Loud enough to make my ears hurt! "She'll die for this! Dammit! Ill kill her! She can burn in hell! Ill feed her to the hell hounds! To the demons! Ill kill her for this! My WINGS! SHE TOOK THEM!! DAMN HER!!!!" On and on she went. So that was the outcast's gift, she took your animal side, and left you somewhat human.

I stared in disbelief at my sister. Her wings where gone, and she was practically human, besides the magic she radiated so strongly. The outcast had taken them, but how? And why? I cursed and stepped into my shadow, drawing the shadows around my sister, and with a flick of my wrist they carried her home. It was my turn to take lead in the hunt now. Until or if she gets her wings back, this was my hunt, and I would kill her for what she did to my sister. I had to remember not to let her get to close though…. Hmmmmm.


End file.
